


Daybreak Drabble - Rin's Appearance

by schim



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mindless drabble of what Rin looks like in the Daybreak AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak Drabble - Rin's Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of no where on my tumblr and I figured, why not post it here too?

University life was quiet, messy, busy. Rin’s hair showed that. It showed in the length, in the slight shag of it. The way it was snapped into a careless ponytail and even more carelessly tossed into a bun. Strands went every which way, some tickling along his neck, but at least they were out of his face. 

Glasses, sharp and lightweight, were something that came with the increased workload. Late nights of scouring textbooks and fine tuning multiple essays put a heavy wear on his eyes. Already he could feel his sight soften. Words weren’t as crisp yet he kept his glasses to himself, like a secret that had no business being shared. 

Maybe it was the stigma of weakness that came with glasses. As trendy and well loved as they could be, they still had a purpose. Rin was tired of being weak. He’d spent enough time practically drowning in it.

In a new school, in a new city, it was hard to resist the desire for change that came with it. Like shedding an old skin for something fresh and fitting, he’d experimented himself. Nothing drastic, he was far too busy for that. Just a few piercings, really. The most obvious of them all were the dark plugs that stretched his earlobes ever so slightly. 

There were more, of course.

But like his glasses, they were his own little secrets.


End file.
